


But I'm In This Space With You

by ShippingEverything



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DO NOT LOOK AT THIS FIC IF YOU HAVENT FINISHED S6M22, F/F, Femslash February 2019, One Day i'll write a Real pwp with Actual Sex, Porn with some plot, Reunion Sex, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, mostly just making out though im sorry, zrs6 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: Maxine and Paula reunite -- safe and sound -- and celebrate in an Abel greenhouse





	But I'm In This Space With You

**Author's Note:**

> alright so if you follow me on tumblr or even look in the zr tumblr tag, then youve probably seen me Lamenting abt how it's Not Canon that maxine and paula couldn't kiss etc until paula was cured; not because i was unhappy that my doctor wives could be intimate but bc it COMPLETELY ruined the premise of this fic  
> (also because it doesnt make sense with what we were told abt the zombie virus and how it's transmitted in my humble opinion but thats Another Thing) 
> 
> anyway, i still wrote this because, well. i made a tumblr post abt how it was a Tragedy that maxine couldn't kiss paula but what I was really thinking abt (but was too much of a coward to say) is that maxine ALSO couldn't have sex with her girlfriend for approx six years, so i legally Had to write a fic to rectify that cowardice
> 
> title from kehlani's Honey, please enjoy!

Maxine has been pacing at the gate for what feels like years. Practically, logically, she knows it can't have been that long, because the sun's barely moved from where it was when Sam _finally_ kicked her out of the comms booth, but _still_ , she's sure that her legs are going to fall right off if she has to wait for much longer. 

“Maxine! Oh thank god you're still here,” A voice says from behind her, and she turns around to see Peter walking towards her with a basket. She hadn't been sure how to feel about “Dr. Necropolis” at first, but Peter's proven himself enough that she greets him with a smile. 

“Yeah, I'm just waiting for-”

“Paula to get back and tell you that she's officially all healed up, yes, I know,” Peter interrupts.

“She might _not_ be healed. It’s all up in the air right now.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “Oh, of course, that's a perfectly reasonable worry since Five became a zombie even despite the cure- oh wait, they _didn't_.” Peter rolls his eyes. “Sigrid is a lot of things, but her evil stolen baby serum works. Anyway, that's why I'm here.”

“Because of Sigrid's baby serum?” Maxine asks warily. She'd technically requested off for today, but they're at war; any leave is conditional, at best. 

“No, no, for _once_ , this has nothing to do with the Ministry. Well, _mostly_ nothing to do with the Ministry,” Peter says, then hands Maxine the basket. “I called in a favor with Amelia and got Fort Canton to get some supplies for you.”

“Supplies? What do you-”

“Check the basket, love. You wouldn't _believe_ what it took to get all of this. Apparently, Sigrid thinks good sex ed is important to the realization of the Wakened Land, because I’ve been told that this stuff was _incredibly_ well guarded.”

Maxine's eyes widen and she lifts the covering off the basket warily because _He wouldn't_ , but oh, she opens it up and _immediately_ sees a fairly-sized, deep purple dildo. _Of course he did_ , she thinks as she tilts the basket to reveal its other contents (lube, gloves, a few dental dams) without actually touching anything, _Despite it all, he never changes_. 

“The protection is probably overkill,” Peter says, calm like he didn’t just hand her a basket of sex supplies. “Especially since she’s going to be clean and cured when she gets back, but Janine said _‘Safety first’_ so I asked for them anyway.” 

“ _Janine_ knew you were-” Maxine cuts herself off, waving a hand. “You know what, nevermind. I don't want to know _anything_ about _any_ of this.”

“Then you can just say thank you,” Peter winks, “And enjoy them with your zombie-free wife.”

“I hate that this exchange is happening and that you just said that out loud, but…” She sighs, but it comes out a bit softer than she’d intended. “Thank you.”

“Don't mention it, literally if you'd like. Got to do my part to keep the good doctors happy,” Peter claps Maxine on the shoulder, friendly but still a bit hesitant, like he's not sure he's allowed. “By the by, you didn't hear this from me, but the greenhouse back behind housing block six is going to be empty for the evening. Seems all the farmers have been given the day off.”

Peter's smile, cocksure though it may be, still has a somewhat nervous tinge to it. For a moment, it’s like Maxine is looking at a badly developed photo; flirty and fun Runner Three, who stomped on societal norms but cared about all of them, overlaid with the quirky and awkward Doctor Necropolis, who was twitchy and searching for where he belonged but still couldn’t stop himself from toeing the line of being _too_ casual. She blinks and it clears, revealing anxious Peter Lynne, who's just handed her sex supplies and almost definitely bribed a greenhouse full of people to give her privacy with her wife. Maxine melts, just a bit. “Thank you, really.”

Peter bounces on his toes, twice, and his smile settles. “It was the least I could do. Besides, I was able to get some extras for myself-”

“Moment _officially_ ruined!” Maxine loudly cuts him off, waving her hands in a shooing motion, “Get out of here and let me wait for my wife in _peace_!”

Peter acquises with a grin and walks off whistling a tune. It's not until he's nearly gone that Maxine recognizes it as _Bad Case Of Loving You_. She rolls her eyes, inexplicably fond. _Same old Runner Three._

After another thirty minutes of her pacing and pointedly ignoring the contents of the basket she’s holding, Jody runs from the comms shack to tell her that Paula's almost back.

“The Fort Canton runners accompanying her say she looks _great_ ,” Jody says, then, “Oh, good, you got the basket.” 

“Does _everyone_ in Abel know about this?”

“We all care about you guys,” Jody says, which isn’t exactly the answer Maxine wants to hear, despite how kind it is, “Also, don’t tell him I said this because I _already_ told him I didn’t want to hear any more about his sex life, but I half worried Peter’d just keep it for himself. Not out of malice, of course, but still.”

Maxine decides not to tell Jody about the “extras,” especially since _she_ didn’t even want to know about them. “It was a kind gesture.”

“What was a kind gesture?” A voice behind Maxine asks. Maxine turns around to see Paula, grinning and looking better than she has in months. 

“Paula!” Maxine exclaims, all but throwing herself into her wife’s arms. Paula catches her easily, with no buckling or coughing or _anything_ , and Maxine’s chest fills with something warm. “What’s the verdict?”

“All clear,” Paula confirms, stroking Maxine’s face. “Not even a _bit_ of a zombie anymore.”

Maxine pulls Paula as tight as possible, pushing her face into Paula’s shoulder and squeezing her eyes shut to stop the sudden, absolutely joyful tears from spilling out. When she finally composes herself enough to lift her head, she takes Paula’s face in her hands. She kisses her, chaste but firm, and feels Paula press closer in. Maxine pulls back and just looks at Paula, grinning through messy, ecstatic tears. For the first time in _six years_ , Maxine threads her hands through Paula’s hair and gives her wife a lingering kiss. Maxine bites at Paula’s lips, tilts her head ever so slightly and feels Paula open up to her, probes into Paula’s mouth and is met in kind. 

Maxine hadn’t realized the depth with which she had missed kissing. Of course not being able to kiss her wife had hurt, especially in times when she was consumed with love for her, but actually being able to kiss Paula now it’s… uncomparable. Suddenly nothing matters to Maxine but Paula, and Maxine never wants to stop kissing her, never wants to let her go -- not to eat, not the breathe, not for anything. 

They do pull back eventually, if only for biological necessity. They stand there, breathing the same air, dazed and joyful, for a moment before Maxine clears her throat and says, “Do you wanna, uh, take this elsewhere?”

“We should,” Paula agrees, nodding, but she's also already leaning in for another kiss and, well, Maxine can't just _not_ kiss her, can she? It's not until Maxine feels Paula’s hand -- which has slid into Maxine’s pants at some point -- squeeze her ass that Maxine realizes that they're all but dry humping against the wall. 

She pulls herself from Paula with effort and says, firmly, “We should _really_ go somewhere else.”

“Whatever you say, motek,” Paula says with half lidded eyes, absentmindedly licking her lips in a achingly distracting way. Maxine aggressively reminds herself that getting caught in public, in the middle of the day, would be a nightmare, and that self-restraint is the best choice here. Instead of kissing Paula again, she grabs Paula's hand and makes to pull her towards the greenhouse. Paula stops her.

“Wait, you dropped your basket- Oh!” Paula gasps as she picks up the dropped gift basket, hand frozen as she takes in the spilled supplies. She looks up at Maxine with a smirk, cheeks ruddy. “Doctor Myers, are you trying to seduce me?” 

Maxine flusters but still manages to speak with some confidence when she says, “And if I am?”

“Then it’s working, darling, absolutely,” Paula replies, standing. Her voice is low and her eyes are dark with lust. Maxine throws self restraint out the window and pushes Paula back against the wall, hands immediately burying themselves in Paula's hair as Maxine kisses her senseless again. Eventually they get a hang of themselves again and Maxine takes Paula’s hand, pressing a brief kiss to the back of it, and pulls her away from the wall, if only to avoid a lecture from Janine on public decency.

“So, don’t ask how I managed this, but greenhouse three will be empty all day. It’s the most privacy I can promise outside of breaking into Janine’s farmhouse, but-”

“This _is_ a seduction!” Paula croons, cheeks pink and glowing, “How _smooth_ of you, Maxie.”

Maxine flusters. “Do you want to go or not?”

Paula pecks her cheek, teasing grin melting to something more fond. “Lead the way, babe.”

\--

Getting to the greenhouse is surprisingly easy. 

Maxine has been Abel’s doctor for a long time, and this is the first time that she’s _ever_ been able to walk through the township without being waylaid by someone with a weird medical question, or who wants some of her coveted sock supply, or who needs her help with something. It’s convenient, suspiciously so. She casts a look at a PA system speaker as they pass it. She hadn’t noticed it before, but it’s only been playing smooth jazz since Paula’s entered Abel -- none of the usual eclectic mix of music or announcements from Sam or Radio New Hope babble. She makes a mental note to thank Sam and the runners for their probable meddling later. For now, she pulls her wife into the greenhouse and immediately pins her to the door. 

Paula laughs into her mouth, gently pressing her fingers into Maxine’s pulse point and kissing back at a much more relaxed pace than the frantic one Maxine tried to set. 

“Slow down,” Paula says, breathes, really. “We have plenty of time.”

And Maxine _knows_ that, alright, of course she does, but her sense of urgency is less _I’m initiating a quicky in our foyer because I just got back from a 20 hours shift and you told Van Ark that you’d be in the lab in fifteen minutes_ and more _I haven’t kissed you in_ six years _and now I pretty much want to live in your mouth_. 

Paula’s hands migrate lower to rub circles into Maxine’s hips. Paula pulls away and kisses Maxine on the nose, walking her backwards until Maxine’s legs hit the edge of something hard, a crate of supplies. 

“Wait,” Maxine says, grabbing Paula’s shoulders and rotating them, “I want to be on top this time, if you don’t mind.”

From the way Paula’s eyes light up as she sits and allows Maxine to perch upon her lap, she _more than_ doesn’t mind. Still, Maxine lets Paula sets the pace this time. Paula strokes Maxine’s face and slowly kisses everywhere but her lips -- a kiss to her forehead, one on each eyebrow and each cheek, a nip at her ear, three down the bridge of her nose, and twice on the corners of her mouth. When she finally does kiss Maxine, Maxine has, if not cooled down, then relaxed a bit. She still wants Paula more than anything else, probably will for a _long_ while, but she’s more ready to let it linger now, to savor it. She licks into Paula’s mouth, truly focusing on all the sensations that she’s missed. She notices now that Paula tastes different than she ever did before, which makes sense because _everything_ is different since the fateful morning when Maxine kissed Paula goodbye and left for a morning shift, only to find her world irreconcilably changed, but it still gives the action a sense of newness that she hadn’t expected. It’s almost like relearning how to kiss again, after over half a decade, and something in Maxine’s chest swells at the thought of relearning it here with Paula.

“I love you so, so much,” Maxine says against Paula’s lips.

Paula presses a chaste smiling kiss against Maxine’s lips. “I love you too.”

Maxine lets the true joy of the situation overtake her, pressing her face into Paula’s shoulder to grin. Paula strokes the back of her neck, pressing kisses into the crown of her head, and Maxine nearly cries with incredulity. _How did I get so lucky?_

Maxine presses a wet kiss into Paula’s neck, and Paula freezes for a moment, breath stuttering. Maxine leans back specifically to raise an eyebrow. 

“That’s new.”

Paula stubbornly avoids Maxine’s eyes. “What’s new?”

Maxine laughs and decides to let Paula pretend that she _didn’t_ develop a neck kink since the last time they kissed, focusing her energy instead on leaving more slow, open-mouthed kisses up the line of Paula’s neck, from the juncture of her shoulder to her beautiful jawline. Maxine nips and sucks around Paula’s neck, hard enough that Paula can feel it but not lingering enough to leave marks, from habit more than anything else

“Which one of us is half-zombie?” Paula asks, laughter in her voice despite the way her hand presses on Maxine’s hair to hold Maxine’s head to her and the way that Maxine can physically feel how fast her heart’s beating.

“Not anymore,” Maxine replies, biting particularly hard in retribution. Everyone in Abel was in on this anyway, apparently, so Maxine figures that one mark won’t send anyone into a tizzy. 

As Maxine continues to lavish love onto her wife’s newly sensitive neck, Paula moves downward, slipping a hand into Maxine’s pants. She pauses. 

“Is this okay? Can I touch you?”

Maxine, who gets a little dizzy even _imagining_ Paula touching her, nods furiously. “Absolutely, always.”

Paula hums happily and dips her hand inside Maxine’s underwear, stroking at her already damp opening. Maxine rocks her hips into the sensation, pausing in her own ministrations to just breathe heavily for the moment. Six years of nothing but masturbation, and even that didn’t happen often for lack of privacy, had made her _beyond_ sensitive to another’s touch. Maxine manages to hold off her orgasm until Paula slides a second finger inside her, sliding against her g-spot, then it runs through her like a train, making every muscle feel tense and relaxed at the same time. Maxine rocks on Paula’s hand as the orgasm shakes through her, eyes clenched shut and arms tight around Paula’s neck. 

When it’s finally open, she laughs self-consciously. “I feel like a 16 year old boy at prom.”

“You’re _far_ more charming than any 16 year old boy,” Paula says, amused. Maxine chances a look up at her and instead of the expected shock or irritation at how quickly Maxine had come, all Maxine sees is clear adoration on Paula’s face. Paula kisses Maxine’s forehead again, “It’s fine, I know you’ll get me back. Like I said, darling, we have plenty of time.”

Maxine is not ashamed to say that she tears up a little at that, if only because she’s long since gotten past the point where crying about how much she loves Paula is embarrassing. “All the time in the world.”

“And then some,” Paula agrees, and Maxine loses herself in kissing her wife, feeling so overwhelmed with love that she might burst.

**Author's Note:**

> writing zr fic is fun because you get to come up with a bunch of hcs such as:  
> \- most abel residents were involved in the sex supplies gift, because maxine and paula love abel township and abel loves them (also because maxine has always made sure that safe sex stuff is on med run lists and is single handedly responsible for the lack of std outbreak in abel, so they owe her), but peter was voted as the proxy by which to deliver the present bc hes Himself
> 
> \- privacy is hard to come by at abel if you're not janine de luca! most common solutions are bribery, sneaking out past curfew, and just trying to be quiet and not really caring who sees you. (also one could hypothetically break into the radio shack but that’s double dangerous because you risk hitting a switch and transmitting your sex to all the radio new hope listeners _and/or_ janine being mad at you for getting fluids near her electronics)
> 
> \- also if i properly conveyed this bc it Was a throw away line but basically sam has zoe, phil, and a network of runners running interception on abel citizens so that paula and maxine can go uninterrupted, and he's also hijacking the radio new hope airwaves to only play jazz over the abel PAs for the sake of Romantic Atmosphere. sam yao is a good wingman/third wheel and i love him
> 
> thank you so so much for reading, comments, kudos, and bookmarks fill my soul, etc etc etc!
> 
> [Main Tumblr (pldubrahs)](http://www.pldubrahs.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
